


Support: Stefan and Micaiah

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Stefan Week, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Written for Stefanweek (Day 4 | Prompt: friendship)





	Support: Stefan and Micaiah

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Micaiah saying that she had a caretaker that told her to cover her mark but I can't seem to find it anywhere anymore so it is possible that I've imagined it. If that's the case I apologize, but after all we don't know much about Micaiah's childhood, so it's possible that she had a nanny.
> 
> Also this was supposed to come out later - I still have to finish the Naesala/Heather support - but since it's Stefan Week and he's such an underappreciated character, I've decided to write it now.

**Stefan:** Micaiah.

 **Micaiah:** Oh, hello there, Stefan. Is there something you need?

 **Stefan:** I was hoping if you could satisfy my curiosity for a moment.

 **Micaiah:** Of course. If there’s anything you want to know, I’ll do my best to answer.

 **Stefan:** I just wanted to ask you if you always had the Brand, like me, or if you developed it later.

 **Micaiah:** Oh… you and I are the same, Stefan, as I had it since I was born as well. My nanny always told me to hide it from others because it is not seen as a good thing.

 **Stefan:** Your nanny is wise. Unfortunately I’m not as lucky as you: a Mark on the forehead is harder to hide.

 **Micaiah:** Is this why you let your hair grow so unruly?

 **Stefan:** It’s the only thing that can hide it, and well I also like how it looks. So tell me, are you actually from Daein?

 **Micaiah:** Yes, I was born there. I was never able to stay in the same place for too much time, so I changed location often but I never surpassed the borders.

 **Stefan:** Your life seems pretty lively, always going from one town to another.

 **Micaiah:** Yes, at least until I met Sothe.

 **Stefan:** Sothe? Is he the Beorc that always sticks with you no matter where you go?

 **Micaiah:** Yes. He’s the closest thing to a brother I’ve ever had.

 **Stefan:** I see. And I’m correct to assume that he knows of the Brand?

 **Micaiah:** Indeed, he knows about it and he’s always been supportive. You don’t need to worry about this, Stefan.

 **Stefan:** Mmh… this is certainly most curious. Usually Beorcs don’t react this well when they meet one of us; you are one lucky woman, Micaiah. We should get back to the battle now, I hope we’ll have time to talk later.

 **Micaiah:** So do I.


End file.
